The Bitch of Living
by Tomlinson's Thrusts
Summary: It's Lavi & Allen's last year at their college, before they're off to Uni. They're determined to make it an interesting final year, and with the arrival of a new teacher all hell is ensured to break loose.
1. Chapter 1

**One.**

I tossed, and I turned – rest successfully evading me. This pattern had been absolutely relentless for the previous three nights. My hand had slapped itself over my eyes, as I let out a loud, unhappy groan. I wasn't looking forward to another year of kissing ass and working to accomplish absolutely nothing. Assignments that I already knew how to do, and was forced to do them anyways always put a damper on my mood. It wasn't a great combination, and the duo always seemed to swirl up an absolutely horrendous attitude for my first day back at school. I craned my neck to the left, trying to read the electronic clock that sat atop my nightstand. _6:15, _it wasn't _too _early to be preparing for my day back, though I still didn't see any appeal in getting out of my warm covers. I snuggled deeper in to the blankets, and sighed. It was comforting – not having to get out and press my feet against the icy wooden floors of my home. Hopefully if I buried myself under the mounds of pillows and cave of comforters, then the ancient panda wouldn't find me. Sleeping the day away had an appealing premise to it.

I'd jumped right in to a dream, and it wasn't a pleasant one. My door was kicked open, and a very angry looking panda stood center stage. He had a stack of books in one hand, and the other was being used to tug at my red hair. I whined under my breath, before latching my lanky fingers on to his wrinkled old wrist and shoved him off me. Alright, so maybe this wasn't a dream, but that didn't mean that I had to be going anywhere. There it was- right on cue, the sentence to my death.

"You worthless brat, you can't sleep all day! You have school. _GET UP._"

After the old man vacated my room, I heaved myself up off my mattress and trapezied across the mountain of books that adorned my floor and made it over to my closet. Clothing was an easy enough choice, considering that my school had a uniform. I made grabby hands for the buttoned up shirt and black pullover. Once I'd finished dressing down in my slacks, I headed downstairs, where my bag was located. My heart seemed to sink when my finger tips made contact with the leather straps. I did not want to go to classes today, and I silently went over the possibility of getting Allen to ditch with me, though the statistics weren't likely. Before I had time to finish my toast, I heard a light knock coming from the sliding glass door of our kitchen. I abandoned the slightly burned bread and beelined for the glass door. Allen was statured on the small brick wall of my garden, smoking a cigarette. Smoke billowed past his pale lips, and his gaze fell on me with a smile. I swung my bag over my shoulder and shoved in to him, smirking.

"Smoking?"

I made a face to show my disgust, though before I had the chance to say anything else, Allen had successfully stuck the cancerous stick in-between my lips. I inhaled deeply, and sighed as the smoke curled its way out of my nose.

"Please tell me all about how you successfully managed to quit smoking over the summer."

He drawled, keeping his gaze trained on the rain soaked cobble stone. I plucked the cigarette from my lips, and poked it back in to his own. My white haired companion frowned, before inhaling. I turned to stand, but before I was able to escape, a pair of arms encircled my waist, and I felt Allen's chapped lips press tightly against my own. I shivered in shock, and my lips fell open as I took in the smoke from Allen's mouth. I wretched myself away from the other, wiping at my lips to show my distaste for his vulgar act.

"I told you I quit, now stop trying to shove your tongue down my throat, alright?"

Allen gave a simple shrug, before dropping the butt to the ground and stomping it out with his dress shoes. He followed me out of my garden, and to the narrow street that would eventually lead us to the gates of our school. I preoccupied myself by counting the swaying signs hanging from buildings, for the wind was still sweeping down the side streets of our quaint town. Allen made it his duty to jump in every puddle we past, and it didn't seem to bother him that he had managed to soak his pant legs up to his knees. I let out an exasperated sigh, and ran my fingers through my fiery locks of hair. Allen chose that moment to make small talk.

"So are you excited?"

"Why would I be excited?"

I commented back, glaring at the gates that weren't far off now. He bounced in front of me, and walked backwards so that he could face me as he spoke.

"Our new English professor~"  
I cleared my throat as we stepped inside the warm building. Allen had seemed to want me to follow him, or at least that was what I had gathered from him tugging at my sweater violently. My feet carried me sluggishly up the main staircase of the building, and I instantly knew where he was taking me. _The library._ So he could tell that my day wasn't off with the best of starts, and he thought that perhaps stacks and stacks of books would help uplift my mood. He was right of course, with the first step in to the large two story collection, a smile slipped on to my lips so effortlessly. I took my time to inhale the scent that the old, dusty records gave off. It was nice being here after those torturous three months of summer holiday.

"So a new professor, hmm that's quite odd. We hardly ever get new teachers."

I mused, skimming my fingertips along the books. A glance wasn't given Allen's way, because I already knew that he was listening to me. It was, after all, his choice of topic. A head of white hair suddenly popped up between my arms, blocking the vision of any books that I once had. I grimaced in slight agitation, before ruffling his hair demeaningly.

"Yeah! I also heard that he's really _young, _and a real stickler for punishment."

We both seemed to shiver in unison; obviously the two of us weren't the best of students. I always managed to get my work done, and maintain solid A's, though that didn't stop me from goofing off and occasionally slacking admits my classes. I chose to not let it bother me too much, but in the back of my head, it stuck – much like a post-it note.

"What does it matter anyways Al? This is our last year, and then we're off to Uni, or whatever we want to do."

"I guess you're right, but I'm not digging the punishments that are bound to ensue between the both of us…"

He gestured his hand in the middle, pointing at both himself and then me. I shoved his finger back to his chest, and smirked. If he didn't want to get in trouble, then there really was only one solution. I tugged Allen around the corner, to a desolate section and swooped down to his ear.

"If you're so adamant on not taking a lashing, then we just can't get _caught,_ can we?"

The breath seemed to leave his chest, as a gasp riddled with excitement left his lips. I pulled back, leaning against the shelf of books adjacent to Allen. The perfect smirk still plastered upon my features. It was a brilliant idea in all honesty, and it was about to make our final year a lot more interesting.

"What are the terms of this then Lavi?"

He spoke, clearly breathless still. I ushered him down in to a sitting position on the floor, and leaned in close. My index finger was pressed to the carpet, but I tilted my head, and quickly sighed. Something was missing. Realization hit, and my head bolted upwards, as my hand shot back for a piece of paper and a pencil. I quickly set to work scrawling down nonsense that I'd made up on the spot, though it wasn't obvious to Allen – who was like a small child at Christmas.

"Sex at school?"

"Shut up Al, look there's more to it than that – it has to be with a member of the staff."

That made the jabber jaws shut his trap, or rather have it drop to the floor we currently sat on. He was shocked, but so was I. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to go ahead with these stupid things that I had come up with on a whim. I wasn't….was I?

"Alright, next is defacing of school property. Typical – graffiti, lighting shit on fire, you name it. Whatever you can think of, as long as it fucks the school up."

Allen giggled at this, obviously he was excited for our little bet to start already. Though, as I lowered my gaze, down further and further on the list, I felt a slight tremble arise in my throat. I coughed, willing it away. I was a top classman this year – I wasn't going to be a teacher's pet for the rest of my life.

"Then there are drugs. You need to be on drugs during class at least once to earn this badge."

I felt almost stupid for putting this one down, for I knew that neither of us was really in to any drugs. Of course we'd both dabbled, but nothing really took our fancy. At least I knew this one would be interesting to watch unfold for sure, especially with someone like Allen.

"Something simple, sneaking on to campus after hours and staying the night should be easy enough, right Al?"

He nodded heatedly in response, practically ripping the page from my notebook. Allen was eager to know what was on the rest of the list, and in truth, so was I. There was a chance that I had totally zoned out while writing out this pathetic attempt at a school bucket list, but I wasn't completely sure.

"Okay, then there's smoking on campus, and last but not least – disrupting class _without_ getting detention."

I smirked, knowing that this one would definitely be the most difficult to accomplish. I ran my gaze over Allen who had hopped to his feet in excitement. His cheeks were flustered with colour, as he pumped his fist in the dense air of the library.

"Alright! You are _so _on, Mr. Bookman. I'm going to kick your ass!"

I stood to full height, which were a few inches taller than my companion. I loomed over him in an almost sarcastic manner. My feet carried me closer, and in a matter of seconds I had Allen pressed against the bookshelf, and my own body. I angled my head down, to gaze at him with lidded eyes.

"So you'll have your slice of the cake then…but will you be able to _eat it too?_"

I took his wrists in a firm grip – something that I knew he loved. The white haired boy gave a soft moan, before pressing his chest against mine, trying to break free. It was a simple enough request coming from an over obvious gesture, so I stepped back the smirk still lurking on my lips.

"You're such a fag."

He coughed, picking up his bag, before walking out of the isle and in to the light. I laughed off his pitiful insult, and followed after him not bothering to scope out the books in the least. Before we'd made it to the door, a loud bell chimed from outside. It echoed in to the halls, and reverberated off the high ceilings. That sounds never ceased to make my head pound in annoyance.

"Shit, the bell tower. Guess it's time~"

Allen cooed in my general vicinity before grabbing my book bag's strap and yanking me down the stairs. I tumbled nearly entirely backwards after him, that moron. I'd be sure to smack him later for this; I couldn't stand it when people starred at us. Tugging your best friend through the halls like he was your bitch certainly wasn't the best way to be invisible. I finally got tired of being slung around in the over-crowded halls, and detached my strap from Allen's grabby hand.

"Shove off."

I commented, pushing him in to the open doorway of our first class. Most of the seats were already filling up, and there weren't many left. The lack of options left Allen and myself with two seats directly in front of the professor's desk. I groaned loudly enough for a few students to hear over the noise – those bastards deserved to know how displeased I was with my seating, since they were the ones who had taken up all the other choices after all.

I plopped down in the end seat, leaving Allen with a friend to his left. The kid didn't look very intriguing in all honesty. His bushy head of blonde thistles stuck out in every which direction, and his eyes had hunger etched in to them. If that weren't enough to turn me off to him, his sausage fingers were. I tapped Allen on his shoulder, and his head snapped from the 'interesting' specimen at his left and straight at me. I stuck out my tongue in a disgusted manner, and gave thumbs down; he plugged his nose, and waved his hand in the air as a response. So the brute smelt too, I was just glad that I didn't have to endure that sort of torture. I settled myself back in to my chair, facing straight ahead assuming my default 'perfect student' posture.

It was odd, our English Professor had yet to show up and the lessons were supposed to commence over ten minutes ago. I drummed my finger tips on the desk's face, trying to keep myself busy. The loud chitchat of the students behind me did little to preoccupy me; I hated loud noise, especially when it came from people I hate. Lazily, I trailed my eyes over to Allen who was preoccupied chatting away with that sick waste of space next to him. I pulled a face, and shrunk back in to my seat with my arms crossed over my chest defensively. Allen wouldn't replace me, but I was bratty and possessive. I was just about ready to pull my hair out from all this chaos when the almost inaudible click of the door being shut sounded, and the entire class went stark silent.

I frowned, not bothering to turn around because I knew that the man would be up here soon enough. Though I couldn't help but wonder what sort of careless rat slinks in nearly fifteen minutes late for his own class – on the _first _day no less! I couldn't believe how I was positively seething over a menial teacher. It was embarrassing, and I felt a small blush arise to my cheeks. I wouldn't let a complete stranger fluster me out of anger, I had to push through. I took in a deep breath, before letting the cool air cascade out of my lips.

A small shuffle past by me, and I was left staring after the young man. I sat forward, like much of the class, and gawked at our teacher, I actually _gawked. _The man had his hair cast back, letting messy curls swoop at the base of his olive-skinned neck. There was an overall appearance of laid-back wealth to him – perhaps it was the buttons on his shirt. I'm ashamed to admit that my eyes had travelled down the path of the bare skin of his neck, and to the two buttons' that had been popped out of their holes. Being far too busy gaping at my teacher, I'd failed to notice his stare as a return until my eyes seemed to gravitate up to his glinting yellow gaze. It was ominous, and the smirk that he had paired it with somehow made me itch. I didn't like this – there was no way the new teacher was already getting to me. I snorted, and waved at him, before returning my arm to its previous place against my chest. The raven haired male actually _licked _his lips, and mouthed a single word to me. My mouth dropped in shock, and I'd actually gasped in offense. In an instant, he'd turned around and set to work etching his name in to the chalk board. I quickly turned to Allen, and tugged so hard at his sweater, I swore that I felt it tear.

"_Allen! He called me a brat."_

I whispered in a hoarse tone. It was clear that the name-calling had gotten to me easily, I hated it. Of all the people to mock me on my first day, it had to be my new professor…I glanced up at the board, before scoffing once more. Tyki Mikk? What sort of name was that…? Allen finally turned around to face me, and a childish glint surfaced in his eyes, though they had an underlying mischief to them. He waved his hand through the air between us and patted my shoulder.

"Give it time, he'll come around. Besides I have good news _brat._"

I honestly felt like smacking that stupid smile off of his face for calling me a brat. I'd already had Tyki dub me as such; I didn't need my so called best friend doing the same. I clenched my fist slightly, before ramming it in to Allen's side. The air left him with a 'humph', and I smiled triumphantly, leaning back in my seat, though still facing him.

"_So what's the good news then?"_

"My good friend Jeremy over here," He ushered to the foul smelling boy to his left "Is going to hook us up with drugs, actual drugs Lavi!"

I winced because there was that single fact that Allen had completely neglected to whisper a single word. I cranked my head slowly to the right and met Tyki's amused smirk. I gave another nervous wave, and an equally anxious smile. His golden eyes remained settled on my own emerald optics as footsteps impended closer and closer to my desk. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I knew that I was unable to swallow at that moment in time.

Allen had shied away from me, and shrunk back, closer to Jeremy – obviously pretending not to know me. _That little shit,_ I'd get him back for this…! Tyki's hand planted itself firmly against my desktop, and his face inched closer until it was completely level with my own. I couldn't move – couldn't think – couldn't do much of anything; I was too shocked to speak.

"Lavi, is it?" His smirk grew, because I knew that he'd learned it from Allen's loud mouth of all places. "Detention for illegal…" Cat like eyes faltered down my neck, before travelling back up to my face. "unmentionables."

Tyki rose to his full height once again, and strode over to where he'd written his name only moments ago, probably to scribe away my fate. I felt my teeth grinding against each other irritably, as I glowered in Allen's direction. The white haired boy was quite fearsome – even to the point of clinging on to smelly Jeremy's arm. I gave a tired laugh, giving up in my fearful endeavor.

"What a bitch…"

I muttered to myself quietly, silently shooting arrows at the back of _ ._ Today was going to be hell…

**So this is my new fic ! I hope you all enjoy – and review to tell me what you think! Honestly, reviews really help me. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two.**

"Ahhh I see the light!" A bright, yet somewhat irritating voice called, while pale hands reached outwards to the gates of the school.

I frowned, kicking Allen behind the knee which caused him to falter in his pace for a moment or two, but it didn't stop him…much. "It's...It's so bright. Lavi…Mana's calling me~"

I chose to ignore his morbid choice of a joke. Mana was his dead father, deceased for quite a while actually – though that didn't warrant any respect from my white haired companion, or so it had seemed. This dampening mood I was stuck in wouldn't have been nearly as soggy if I hadn't been tacked to that almost _painful_ punishment that was sure to ensue at the end of the day.

As if on cue, the large bell erupted admits the chatter of students who were robotically filing out of the iron gates. Allen moved to follow, but I pulled him back by the straps of his bag.

His body jolted backwards easily enough, due to his lack of a serious stance and posture. I pulled him close, grimacing and keeping a hard glare. His lips fell in to a sickening pout, as he pressed his hands to my chest, curling his fingers in the fabric of my sweater.

"Awh, come on Lavi – I wanna go home." My frown deepened, carrying the rest of my body language with it to the depths of hell. "You tit, don't I even get an apology?" I made quick work of shoving his greedy hands from my chest so that I could cross my arms in a reserved posture.

My feet began to step back towards the doors of the school, I may have been a delinquent drug dealer, but I wasn't about to skip out on a punishment. Pallid arms flung themselves around my neck and a pair of lips met my cheek in a wet, sloppy kiss that churned my stomach.

Allen smelt horribly of cigarettes, and what I could only guess was an under musk of hanging around Jeremy for so long. I held my lips in a firm line as my best friend removed himself from my form. He had a sheepish, lopsided grin plastered across his face, as his hand moved to ruffle his naturally straight locks.

"Ah man, Lavi I'm really sorry about your punishment, but I'm sure I can make it up to you!" I felt my eyebrow quirk in mild curiosity. Make it up to me? I suppose that my curious nature had gotten the better of me, and before I had a chance to stop them, my lips moved on their own. "How is that?"

Allen stepped back from me, and cleverly pressed his gloved hand to his lips, eyes glinting with mischief as they searched to the right, and then to the left. "It's a secret~ come over later?"

It was as if I were on auto-pilot as my head shook from side to side denying his offer. "No way." Allen frowned, kicking at the stones beneath our feet.

"Come on, Cross is going to be out anyways." I sighed in defeat, knowing that with the dismissal of his guardian there was also the destroying of my only excuse. Despite being dead tired, I nodded slowly in agreement to his proposition.

"See you later, faggot~"

What a generous coo of affection.

I bit back another snide remark I'd come up to counter his vulgar, slurry words and shoved the school's doors open. If there was a god, now would be a marvelous time for him to make his grand appearance. I heard a few people that were clearly from my class earlier snicker at my form as I passed by them – that honestly pissed me off more than Allen ever could, and Allen always knew how to get under my skin pretty well if I did say so myself.

What was I going to do? Approach and beat some sense in to those fucking retards or ignore them and briskly make my way to the detention cell with my new teacher – the one with the jaw-dropping looks. I chose to entertain my newfound 'bad boy' persona as I rapidly approached one of the boys, Britain- I believe, and grabbed him by the collar.

I used my grip to shove him against the wall with all the strength I possessed, and gave him a threatening glare. Before I'd been able to muster up any of my rebel words, a strong hand was placed upon my shoulder.

"Well, giving in to temptation again? Perhaps you'll need more than just one detention, Mr. Bookman." I felt my teeth grind on their own accord. That voice, the one that made my hands twitch with the urge to punch something, _Tyki Mikk._

I automatically felt the need to abhor his sense of power, and entitlement. Just because he was a teacher…that meant nothing! I let out an overdramatic breath, before removing my hands from Britain's coat collar.

Mr. Mikk took a few steps away from us, and as I turned to face my ultimate tormentor I was sure to make a show of waving my empty hands in the air with a sarcastic look plastered on to my already sardonic face. "Oh, I guess I got caught up and completely forgot where I was going. So glad you found me." I was sure he could hear the sarcasm that practically dripped from my tone of voice as I spoke, as if his smirk hadn't given that away.

"Ah, well then you're not very difficult to find, are you? Just search out trouble and you'll be sure to appear. Humor me – follow." That light tone of his which was only dampened by how rich and dark his natural pitch was wreaked with arrogance.

This was why I hated younger teachers. They were always self-righteous blokes that were too busy stick their heads so far up their own arses that they never had time to actually teach, or realize how much of a pathetic person they were being.

When had I started following him? I cursed my feet that had decided to move on their own and follow him to his classroom.

And as if on cue, here we were. That same door that was completely void of any papers, posters…absolutely nothing littered the front of it. It was a total contrast to almost every other door in this school. There was something about that fact that bothered me far more than it should have.

"Are you going to continue standing there, or would you like to get on with your punishment?" That stupid voice of his! I felt the chills scrape their claws down my back as I returned my challenging gaze back to his golden optics. "Forgive me – I was just kissing this world goodbye."

Again with the sarcasm, I'd become a walking cliché ever since I'd met him. So much for being a good student this year, I was pretty sure that went flying out of the third story window the moment Mr. Mikk gave me detention over 'suspected drug use.'

With my final once-over of my salvation, I sealed my fate and stepped over the threshold of the classroom. It was as if I were being locked up in solitary confinement the moment I heard the heavy door click shut behind me. His room was in disarray, so much so in fact, that a desk had even been toppled over. Obviously no one had bothered to clean _anything._

I smirked slightly; at least I wasn't the only one with a grudge against the new teacher. I narrowly avoided a puddle of some unknown substance and a quick sidestep away from the largest gum-wad I'd seen in my entire life had me stand nearly a few feet from Mr. Mikk.

"Your room looks like hell teach." I let my jaw go slack, as I pressed one of my hands against my hip. It was another attempt to come off as that troublemaker he'd made me in to. It was clear that the act was holding up just fine as a grimace took over the older man's face.

"Exactly what I was thinking, that is why you're here." A smirk stretched my teacher's lips evenly, as his gaze darkened. "Clean my room." I let my brows furrow as it was fate, and my mouth fell open. "HELL NO." A dark chuckle left Mr. Mikk's lips as one of his hands came up to graciously sweep back the set of messy bangs off of his forehead for a moment. That same, daunting gaze fell upon me again.

"You've got quite a mouth, kid." I rolled my eyes at his lame remark, and removed myself from his direct vicinity to rest against the counter at the back of the room. "I'm just here to serve my time in silence, as if I'd clean up this trash for _you._" Wow, I really was getting in to character. Perhaps a bit too much, as I caught sight of my teachers lean body taking long strides in my direction – I knew that this _couldn't _be good.

As if in a form self defense, I raised my leg up to the counter where I was sitting, and leaned back as far as I could until my back was pressed against the wall behind me. Tyki's steps didn't falter, until he was standing right in front of me. His presence definitely was intimidating, but my pride told me not to back down. I refused to come off as a coward that refused to stick to one act. "Do you _need_ something, teach?" I couldn't help but smirk at the tone I took with him. This was a bit fun after all.

Mr. Mikk's arm moved so suddenly, I feared that he'd hit me though that wasn't what he did at all. That lean, muscled appendage came to rest its palm on the counter just beside my right hip.

His darkening features loomed closer to mine, and I was suddenly reminded of the lack of space behind me. _Shit,_ I really was in trouble this time.

I felt as though my breath had been caught in my throat, and it prevented me from speaking. No more witty retorts, no more testing glares, nothing. I wasn't able to think, let alone do anything while having this man so close to me.

It was like he'd put some sort of restraint on me – his aura was taxing. "I suggest you drop the attitude, _Lavi."_ My name had been sent to my lips on a heated breath. _Oh god,_ I could taste him.

The scent of cigarettes and alcohol met my lips as he spoke, and I silently caught myself leaning in. I was actually leaning in towards this psycho!

My body jolted backwards, knocking my head painfully against the wall behind me. I cursed under my breath, and my hands instantly found the back of my cranium, rubbing slow circles around the injured area.

"Tch." A taunting chuckle left professors lips as my sight returned to his retreating form. That _arse_, I'd totally get him back for this. I hopped off the counter before following after him angrily. "What the hell are you, some pedo or something?"

It was bad enough when just Allen was trying to jump me every second he got, but now that I quite possibly had a very attractive teacher on my case? I frowned as he didn't even bother to grace my presence with sight. Tyki's back was to me as he used an eraser to work away the chalk-markings on the board.

"Kid, if I'm not mistaken, _you're _the one who was leaning towards me." I blanched, before slamming my hand in to the board just beside his bicep. "I did_ not_ try to come on to you." I was seething, literally wanting to punch a hole through this man's head.

"Wonderful, because I'm not interested in _children."_ And just like that, he'd won the last word once again. I sighed, removing my hand from the still dirty chalk-board.

"Whatever…can I go?" I heard Tyki give a thoughtful hum behind me, before the sound of a piece of chalk scraping along the board met my ears. "Fine, though you will have detention until I find that your attitude has improved in my class."

I gaped, pressing my hands to my hips defensively. "Like hell I will! That's not a sufficient reason for me to have detention any ways." I ground out, trying to keep calm. Well, calm wasn't really much of an option at this point. I'd begun to find it increasingly more impossible to be level headed when in the same room with this man.

"Classroom etiquette, manners – you will learn. Or you'll have detention for the entire term."

"You're incredibly unfair."

"And you're a child."

I bit my lip to keep from speaking up. That last word thing was really getting to me. This old man needed to shut his mouth. My feet travelled down the messy isle, but stopped for a moment so that I could deliver a swift kick to the toppled over desk. This room was trash, _Tyki Mikk was trash._

"Have a nice evening Mr. Bookman."

I scoffed, as if that was likely.


End file.
